


Swan Queen One-shots

by Swansmajesty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swansmajesty/pseuds/Swansmajesty
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for Swan Queen, warning though, I like to kill characters, but I'll let you know if I do in my notes





	1. What Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cause pain cause I was angry, #sorrynotsorry

****The feeling of her palm inside yours was like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You loved each other more than life itself. The late nights watching cheesy movies, eating ice cream and laughing until your bellies hurt was pure bliss. Her dazzling smile captivated you and her laugh was certainly a gift from the gods itself. You could get lost in her whiskey eyes for hours, you searched for stars in them and at times when things got tough, you could see a storm brewing inside them until the ocean ran down her face and you were there to dry her tears. She held onto you and you stroked her ebony hair and held her tight, letting her know you would always be there. Until now.

 

Neither of you saw the man creeping behind you, a petty crook with dark hair and a dark soul. He hit her from behind first, and she went down, you turned around, ready to kick his teeth in, but he hit you with a crowbar, on your head and everything went black. He robbed both of you, she was crying while holding you, telling him she would do whatever he wanted but don’t hurt you. She was cradling your head, you could see the dark red liquid oozing towards your blonde hair. The man took some jewelry and your phones. She was still there holding you and crying, begging for you to keep your eyes open and you do. You look at her. In her eyes, those wonderful brown eyes.

 

“Regina-”

“Emma please shh- PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US- Emma it’s going to be okay baby.”

“Regina in my jacket- there’s a box. Will you marry me?”

Then her smile flickers back, just for a second.

“Emma please-”

“Regina Mills, will you marry me?”

She pulls you closer and kisses your forehead, uncaring of the blood that’s smeared on there.

“Yes Emma Swan, yes I will marry you.”

 

You both smile at each other and you look deep into her eyes. They really are the most beautiful color, even when they are filled to the brim with tears. You want to wipe them away, but you can’t move your arms, you can’t actually feel anything. Your head doesn’t hurt anymore, you know that’s a bad sign, but with her looking at you that way, her hair sticking to the side of her face from the tears, you can’t help but think how beautiful she is. How you are the luckiest person in the world to be able to have her holding you this way in your final moments on earth. She’s speaking to you, and it sounds like heaven, you know she’s begging you to stay, and you try, but everything is foggy and turning white. White, like her smile and the color her dress would be if the two of you were to marry, the color on the ground the first morning you told her you loved her, the two of you ran out there playing in that white snow, the color of your favorite sweater on her, the one that hung on her body just right. She’s the last thing you think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a part two of sorts


	2. What Should've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a part two from the last chapter, but this time it'll be from Regina's POV

The feeling of her palm inside yours was like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You loved each other more than life itself. The early mornings watching the sunset, drinking coffee and smiling until your cheeks hurt was pure bliss. Her dazzling smile captivated you and her laugh was certainly a gift from the gods itself. You could get lost in her emerald eyes for hours, you could see the flecks of chestnut brown in them that sparkled and danced each time she spoke and at times when things got tough for you, those eyes would turn to an ocean blue color with sadness for you, those eyes would tell you they loved you with just one look. Her strong arms that could hold the world held onto you, her long blonde hair tickled your cheek as she stroked your ebony hair and held you tight, letting you know she would always be there. Until now.

 

Neither of you saw the man creeping behind you, a petty man with crooked teeth and a crooked soul. He hit you first, the back of your shins, and you went down, you tried to turn back, to help her, but you saw him hit her on the head, hard. He robbed both of you while you were sobbing, choking for breath as your throat closed in on itself. Your world was crashing down on you and all you wanted was for her to be okay. You cried and begged the man to do whatever he wanted to you, but to leave her alone. You pleaded for him to call the police and then run away just so she could be okay. You were cradling her head as you felt sticky, red blood ooze between your fingers and underneath your nails. You looked down at her and noticed that her eyes no longer held that sparkly light in them, but instead were growing cloudy. You begged her to keep her eyes open while you held her, and she did.

 

“Regina-”

“Emma please shh- PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US- Emma it’s going to be okay baby.”

“Regina in my jacket- there’s a box. Will you marry me?”

Then her eyes shine again, just for a moment.

“Emma please-”

“Regina Mills, will you marry me?”

You pull her closer and kiss her forehead, uncaring of the blood that’s smeared on there.

“Yes Emma Swan, yes I will marry you.”

 

You both smile at each other and you look deep into her eyes.You notice that they are losing their light by the second and you begin to cry harder. You beg her to keep them open, to just keep breathing. You try to find the source of her bleeding and keep pressure on there, but the blood just keeps seeping through your fingers. You keep looking down at her, trying to get her to stay with you. You tell her about the family you’re going to have with her one day. The type of wedding the two of you want. You keep crying and choking out how you want her here. How you need her here. Her breathing gets slower and more shallow but you keep screaming at her to hear you. Blonde wisps of her hair are sticking to the blood on her forehead, and then she stops breathing. You keep screaming but you don’t realize it. Your throat burns from screaming so loud and so long, but you don’t realize it. A man came running from the alley, a paramedic, and he and his colleague tried to revive her, and then they tell you she’s gone. Your heart stops, you fall down, and you wish you would never get back up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost brought her back to life, but decided that I was angry and left her dead, sorry


	3. A Small Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma are in love with each other, but when something happens to Emma and she realizes she needs to tell Regina, she worries the brunette won’t want her.

 

Regina Mills was inside of her mansion, cooking her famous lasagna dinner for her best friend, without her pirate of a husband. Regina loved Emma. She never admitted it. She never will. Emma was married. Henry was gone. It didn’t matter. Everything and everyone Regina ever loved died or left her.

 

It’s her own personal curse, she gets to watch everyone around her get a happy ending. Everyone except her.

 

Zelena is raising her and her soul mate’s daughter with so much love and adoration in her eyes, the Charmings are raising their son into a fine young man and have Sunday brunch with their daughter every week like a happy family. Even Granny and Marcus have an attraction towards each other that leads to Granny giving him a coffee every morning. Mal and Lily have a bond now, and Lily is about to get married to none other than the warrior Mulan, something everyone is excited for.

 

Every hero, villain and in between seem to have their happy ending, but she still wakes alone, eats alone, and sleeps alone every day. She watches as the love of her life walks hand in hook with the greasy no good pirate. But today, today it’s just going to be her and Emma at dinner.Emma can relax her shoulders and not look so tense all the time. She and her “best friend” can relax and talk about Henry over a glass of apple cider, reminiscing over all that could’ve been and all that was.

 

Her thoughts are stopped when she hears the soft knock on the door. She can’t help the smile that creeps up on her lips at the thought of the two of them huddled on the couch, under one blanket because, as Emma says, “why unfold two blankets when we can just share one?”

  


Emma stepped out of the hair salon, she didn’t plan on cutting about six inches off, it was just a quick decision. She liked it though, it felt more like her. Her soft blond curls sat on her collarbone, it was nice, the change was nice. She hopped into her yellow bug and headed over to Regina’s house.

 

She would never admit this, but she loved staying there more than at her own house with Killian. It felt right, sitting there with her. She loved hearing Regina laugh and seeing her eyes light up when they’d talk about Henry. She loved everything about her. Anytime she smiled it made her stomach flutter and smile herself, not a smile her parents could give her, or her husband, but one only Henry and Regina were ever able to grace upon her lips. It was pure, it wasn’t strained like many of her conversations were nowadays. But today, that beautiful smile she loves so much won’t appear, and she knows it. Because she’s in love with Regina, and she wrecked anything that could ever happen between them.

 

Before she knew it, she was standing at Regina’s door. As soon as she knocked on it, everything will be over. The sweet cuddles on the couch, the Friday night burgers at Granny’s, the Wednesday calls just to “check-in”, the constant looks, all gone. But Regina needed to hear the truth from her. She needed to tell her because only Regina could help her, only Regina could give her the advice she so desperately needs.

 

Emma softly knocks on the door and is greeted almost immediately was greeted by warm arms around her and a soft chuckle from her best friend.

 

Regina pulled back from the blonde blushing softly, she had become more affectionate towards the savior each passing day, from, _platonic_ , hand holding, falling asleep on each other, and being each other’s shoulder to cry on. Regina led Emma into her house and immediately Emma was overwhelmed with the scent of lasagna and apples and her. Her scent was all over the house which was another reason Emma loved going over there so much.

 

“Emma please come in! I’ve made your favorite” she smirks “I have some apple cider we can nurse until the lasagna is done.”  Emma picks at the skin on her fingernails and looks down at her boots, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. “Emma dear, what’s wrong, you seem perplexed.”

 

Regina sat down two glasses of their favourite drink on the coffee table and beckoned for her to sit next to her. Emma slowly removes her boots and creeps up towards to couch and rests her eyes, slowly leaning on Regina’s shoulder.

 

“Regina there’s something I need to tell you, and I want you to promise me something.”

The blonde looks up at the brunette and is surrounded by her smell, it’s intoxicating. She breathes her in and slowly sits back up, she needed to be clear minded when she spoke to her.

 

“Of course, darling, anything.”

 

Regina tucked her legs underneath her and faced Emma placing her hands in her lap.

“I need you to promise me that what I’m about to tell you, will be kept a secret, from Killian, from my parents, I also need you to be fully honest with me.” The brunette nodded, scrunching her brows together, she didn’t like it when Emma seemed like she needed to hide parts of herself from her family, but she’d do anything for her. “Regina I need you to say that you will.”

 

“Yes Emma I promise to keep your secret, but if someone has hurt you, I may kill them myself.”

Regina smiled trying to ease the blonde’s nerves but it seemed to do nothing for her which really started to worry the queen.

 

“Regina, I’m pregnant.”

 

Emma could tell that Regina wasn’t showing her emotions, she had put a mask up, she hated when she did that because she and Regina had promised each other that they would always be honest with each other, they’ve done so much for the other.

 

“Regina, the only child I’ve ever raised was Henry, and you were the one who helped me. You did all the diaper changing, all the feedings, the bedtime stories, I couldn’t have done anything without you. I don’t think I can do this with Hook.”Regina sat there, motionless, taking shallow breaths and trying to hold back her tears. “Regina what I’m trying to say, is I don’t love Hook, I tried because that’s what everyone expected.”

 

Regina stood up, she needed to get away, away from the blonde, away from the thought of the pirate impregnating her, everything. Emma tried to grab her arm to tell her the truth but Regina spun around and stood mere inches from the person she thought she could trust the most.

 

“What do you want me to say Emma? That yeah we raised a kid together? You married _him_ , you fucked _him_ , you raise your kid with _him_. I thought we were passed agreeing that you’re an idiot, but it seems I was wrong.”

 

Regina stormed off and Emma shook her head violently and chased after her. This is not how she wanted Regina to react, but she needed to listen to the whole story.

 

“No no Regina it’s not like that, I just-”

 

Regina stopped in her tracks and turned around. A cold laugh escaping her laughs. “You just what!?”

 

“I love you!”

 

Emma tried to grabbed her hands and got on her knees. Regina looked away, but let her stay there. “Please Regina, please just let me explain, you promised me.”

 

Regina looked down at her, she had only seen Emma cry a few times and it looked like the tears were about to spill out of her eyes onto her beautiful cheekbones and Regina couldn’t have that, so she nodded and sat there on her carpet next to her best friend holding her hands.

 

“I’m in love with you Regina. And when I found out I was pregnant, I was confused and scared. I lied to myself and convinced myself that Killian was my happy ending. I tried to make it work, but the only time I was truly happy was when I was with you and Henry. Killian never made me half as happy as how you’ve made me feel just when you smile or when you laugh, and God when you look at me it makes my heart melt. Regina Mills I love you and I’ve fucked everything up.”

 

Emma was crying now. Openly sobbing, all she wanted was Regina to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright. But that wasn’t going to happen. Regina was just sitting there, mouth agape.

 

“You’re married.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

“I know.”

 

Regina took in a shaky breath and pressed her forehead to Emma, she wiped her thumbs over Emma’s cheeks, drying her tears and waited for Emma to open her eyes. Emerald eyes met whiskey eyes.“Emma do you really love me? Because if this is some sort of joke or someth-”

 

“It’s not a joke, Regina I swear to you.”

 

Regina gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead. She pulled the blonde into her lap and held her as Emma cried into her neck, Emma latched her arms around the queen, trying to forget everything about her life and just drown in Regina. The brunette tangled her fingers in Emma’s now short locks and kissed her hair down towards the side of cheek that was exposed until Emma was softly laughing and nuzzling into Regina’s side even more.

 

“Emma, I love you too.”She hugged Emma tighter to her, not wanting the blonde to leave her anytime soon, but both knew that it would happen eventually.

  


They laid, tangled in each other until the timer went off signaling the lasagna was done. Emma had extracted herself and helped Regina onto her feet. They laced their fingers together the entire time during dinner, not speaking a word but just feeling each other. They went to sit on the couch, still holding hands and leaning on each other when Regina finally broke their comfortable silence.

 

“You’re married.”

 

“That I am.”

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

Emma chuckled.“We’ve already established this my love.”

 

“Emma we need to talk about this, we can’t just decide to be together, what will Henry think or your parents, I know they’re fine with me now but I don’t think they’re gonna be fine with me shagging their daughter.”

 

“Did you just say shagging?”

 

“That’s not the point.” Regina took a shaky breath. “My point is, that you now have not one, but two children to worry about, one of which is the child of the person you’re married to, and while I may not be the pirate’s biggest fan, I do think he has the right to know that you’re carrying his child.”

 

Emma sighed and squeezed Regina’s hand.“You’re right, you’re right, he’s not going to be happy about this.”

 

Regina chuckled and cuddled into Emma.

 

“No he’s not, but we’ll be able to do it, but we will need to talk about it, but we can do that tomorrow, it’s getting late, and I don’t want mommy-to-be, stressed out.”

 

Regina smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fix it for Season 7! Let me know what you thought

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I killed Emma, but let me know what you thought, the next chapter will be a part two to this, sort of.


End file.
